


house hunting

by lagatos



Series: the restaurant au [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, first comes love then comes marriage..., to buy a house au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagatos/pseuds/lagatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime and Tooru decide it's high time they bought a real house after getting married. The volleyball crew decide it's high time they had a new home to wreak havoc in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. realization

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi deserves to live in a castle full of ice-cream sandwiches and bathrooms that never run out of toilet paper, but i guess i'll write something a little more realistic

“Don’t wake them up, Iwa-chan,” Tooru whispered, holding onto Hajime’s elbow as he guided them through the dark living room.

            They paused at the entrance to their short hallway, Tooru looking out at the snoring lumps sprawled around their living room. Bokuto was on their couch, laying spread eagle face down into the cushions, Akaashi curled up by his feet. Daichi lay on his back in the middle of the room, an arm thrown over his eyes as he snored quietly. Suga had pushed the coffee table out of the way, hugging a pillow to his chest as he slept next to Daichi. Across from Bokuto and Akaashi, Kuroo was draped across the small love seat, feet hanging off the side.

            “They’re like our children,” Tooru sighed happily, clicking off the hallway light.

            Hajime snorted, turning to head to their bedroom. “They are not like our children.”

            “Some of them are,” Tooru said, padding down the hallway after Hajime. “I had to stop Bokuto from almost eating the wrapper with his ice cream sandwich after dinner.”

            “Easy mistake,” Hajime said, closing their bedroom door with a firm click before pulling off his shirt. He knelt by their dresser, bumping around for a pair of pajama pants while Tooru pulled off his own shirt.

            Tooru giggled when Hajime wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing his bare shoulders.

            “Hajime, we can’t do that when everyone is in the living room,” he said, laughing as Hajime spun him around to plant a kiss to the corner of his lips.

            “Why not?” Hajime collapsed onto the bed, pulling Tooru down with him. “They’re big kids,” he said, kissing Tooru with parted lips.

            “Hajime.” Tooru pulled away, crawling under their covers. “They’ll hear us.”

            Hajime sighed, joining Tooru under the sheets. “Tell me why we invited them over again?” He pulled Tooru close, letting his chin rest over his shoulder as he draped an arm around Tooru’s waist. Tooru sighed softly, kicking Hajime’s feet away slightly as he got comfortable.

            “They’re our friends.”

            “Friends that take up our whole living room.”

            Tooru snorted, wriggling in Hajime’s arms until he could pull his pillow closer. “Maybe we just need a bigger living room.”

            “Or less friends.”

            Tooru giggled again, the sound carrying down the hallway as Hajime pressed another kiss to the nape of his neck.

 

***

            Hajime rubbed his eyes, clicking his bedroom door shut before shuffling down the hallway towards the sound of low voices and clattering plates.

            “Iwa-chan, good morning!”

            Tooru skipped over to smack his lips against Hajime’s cheek, his just-washed hair smelling fruity as he leaned down.

            “Mornin’.”

            He blinked sleepily, waving at Kuroo and Daichi sitting on the high stools over their counter. Bokuto waved his spatula around by the stove without turning around, intent on the bacon sizzling in the frying pan.

            “Making breakfast already?” He said, stifling a yawn as he grabbed a cup from above their sink. He shuffled around Tooru, switching positions in their cramped kitchen so he could head for the fridge.

            “It’s already nine, Iwa-chan. If we waited for you to wake up we’d be here all day.”

            “It’s Saturday,” Hajime grumbled, opening the fridge to pull out a jug of apple juice.

            “And the volleyball courts are always full by eleven,” Kuroo said, taking a sip of his coffee. “Rise and shine, bum. We have a game to play.”

            “Yeah, yeah.” He brought his juice over to the counter, resting an elbow on the high top. “Where are Suga and Akaashi, then? Why don’t you go bother them about sleeping in.”

            “I wouldn’t try waking Suga up before 9:30,” Daichi said, shaking his head into his coffee cup.

            “Unless you want to get punched in the face,” Kuroo added, banging his fork on the counter. “Say, Bokuto, what’s taking so long with the bacon?”

            “They have to be extra crispy!”

            Tooru peaked over Bokuto’s shoulder, scrunching his nose at the smoke drifting from the pan. “Don’t set off my fire alarm,” he said, slinking along the tiny space by the cupboards to stand by Hajime.

            “Yeah, we wouldn’t want to set off the fire alarm,” Kuroo said loudly, turning to smirk at Daichi.

            The bathroom door opened up down the hall and Akaashi sauntered in, stopping behind Kuroo and Daichi.

            “What happened to the fire alarm?”

            “Akaashi!” Bokuto called before anyone else could answer. He picked up a plate by the stove, turning to wave it around over his head. “I saved you the floppy bacon because I know you like it.”

            “Bokuto-san, shouldn’t you watch the stove if it’s still on?”

            Bokuto just laughed, cramming his way past Hajime and Tooru in the small entranceway to the living room to bring Akaashi his plate. Kuroo leaned over the counter, stretching out his arm to switch off the stove as the bacon smoked in the pan.

            “Is somebody cooking breakfast?”

            A sleepy Suga wandered over to the kitchen counter, his oversized shirt hanging off one shoulder as he rubbed at his eyes.

            “Bokuto did,” Daichi said, opening his arms to pull Suga into his lap. “We’re going to go to the courts after.”

            Suga yawned, nodding slightly at he rested his head against Daichi’s shoulder.

            “Do you have to sit like that right now?” Kuroo asked, pushing his stool farther away. “We’re trying to eat.”

            “There’s nowhere else to sit,” Daichi said, rolling his eyes over Suga’s head.

            “You can go sit in the living room alone.” Kuroo smirked, laughing when Daichi made a face at him.

            “Hey, no fighting before breakfast,” Tooru said, reaching over the counter to grab an apple.

            “Can we fight after breakfast?” Bokuto asked, snickering as he gave Kuroo a high five over Daichi’s head.

            “Do whatever you want,” Hajime said, taking the apple from Tooru’s hands to take a bite.

             “Did you hear that, brother?” Kuroo spun around in his stool, kicking Bokuto’s shins with a grin on his face. “Dad said we can do whatever we want!”

            “I am _not_ your dad.”

            “Whatever we want!” Bokuto shouted, grabbing the apple from Hajime’s hands and tossing it to Kuroo, who made a disgusted face and threw it back to Tooru.

            “You guys—” Tooru tried to lunge over the counter to grab it, his hands crashing into Daichi’s shoulder, the apple hitting Suga’s legs before rolling to the floor.

            “You need a bigger kitchen,” Kuroo said, watching the apple roll past his feet.

            Hajime turned away, rubbing a hand over his forehead as he headed to his room to change.

 

***

            “I’m home.”

            Hajime unbuttoned the pea coat Tooru had bought him for Christmas last year, throwing it over one of the kitchen chairs, shucking off his shoes before heading down the hallway.

            “Tooru?” He paused in front of their bedroom, scanning the cluttered room before moving on. “Are you here?”

            “I’m in the office,” Tooru’s voice called, floating down the hall. “Did you hang up your coat?”

            Hajime sighed, backtracking to the living room to hang his jacket on the pegs Tooru had made him nail up a year ago. He grabbed a snack from the kitchen, heading back down to the end of the hallway.

            “What are you doing in here?” Hajime said, pushing open the door to find Tooru in front of his laptop, chin propped up on his fist as he scanned his screen intently.

            “Nothing, really.” Tooru turned in his seat, holding an arm out for Hajime to come closer, giving him a one-armed hug as Hajime pressed a kiss to his jaw.

            “Nothing?”

            “Kind of.” Hajime pressed another kiss to his neck, Tooru glancing distractedly back at his screen. “Just looking at houses.”

            “Houses?”

            Hajime stood up, grabbing a chair to pull up next to Tooru at the desk. “Real houses?”

            “Yes, real houses,” Tooru laughed, turning back to look at Hajime. “I was just thinking, our lease is up again at the end of the year…”

            “Does this have anything to do with Kuroo saying our kitchen is too small?”

            “No.” Tooru paused, hand on his chin as he thought for a second. “Yes. Our kitchen _is_ too small.”

            Hajime glanced at the house on the screen, a big two-story one with blue paint and a wraparound porch. “That looks nice.”

            “I was just looking around,” Tooru said, closing his laptop before standing up, stretching his arms over his head. “Do you want dinner? I can start thawing the chicken.”

            Tooru bent down, brushing an absentminded kiss to Hajime’s forehead before wandering away, leaving the office door slightly ajar. The sound of cupboards banging closed and pots rattling around drifted down the hall, Hajime staring after the door. He leaned over the desk, picking at his nails as he glanced at Tooru’s laptop humming idly. Tooru never casually looked at anything—not a day in his life.

 

***

            “Iwa-chan.”

            Hajime grunted, hand on his stomach as he lay on the couch, watching a cop show on their television. Tooru sat on the floor between his legs, typing away on his laptop, occasionally glancing up at the TV when Hajime laughed.

            “Iwa-chan, what do you think of our house?” He had turned around completely, resting his arms on Hajime’s thighs, fixing him with a curious look.

            Hajime picked up the remote, muting the TV as a commercial started playing. “What do you mean?”

            “Do you like our house?”

            Hajime leaned back on the couch, folding his arms over his chest as he thought for a minute. Tooru leaned his chin on one of his arms, watching Hajime closely.

            “Well, we rented it out three years ago when I got that promotion,” he finally said.

            “And we left that awful apartment,” Tooru said, looking up at Hajime.

            “It wasn’t that bad.”

            “Iwa-chan, the people above us never stopped playing music. I couldn’t sleep.”

            “So we rented this place out,” Hajime said, patting the couch next to him, gesturing for Tooru to come join him.

            “No more loud music in the suburbs,” Tooru said, climbing onto the couch, laying his head in Hajime’s lap.

            Hajime hummed in agreement, carding a hand through Tooru’s hair.

            “But what do you think about it now, Iwa-chan?”

            “It’s alright.” Hajime looked over at the kitchen, the two stools pushed under the counter, the stove crammed into the corner and the fridge awkwardly placed by the small entranceway. “I guess it is kind of small.”

            “And we’re married now.” Tooru grabbed Hajime’s hand, spinning the gold band on his ring finger around.

            “We are.”

            “You’re my husband.”

            “I am?”

            “Iwa-chan!” Tooru laughed, sitting up to sit legs crossed on the couch, scrunching his nose as he faced Hajime. Hajime just smiled, cuffing Tooru on the side of his head.

            “But married people need a lot of room, Hajime. For stuff.”

            “For stuff,” Hajime repeated, reaching over to lace his fingers with Tooru’s.

            “Yes.” Tooru leaned forward, his face suddenly becoming serious, fixing Hajime with wide eyes. “What do you say, Hajime? Do you want to buy a real house with me?”

            Hajime drew his hand back, sucking on his bottom lip for a moment as he looked around the tiny living room. He remembered Tooru stacking boxes along the walls, each one labeled in his neat block lettering, everything waiting to be put away in its new place.

“Yes, I’ll buy a house with you,” he finally said, grinning when Tooru flashed him the biggest smile. Tooru whooped, shaking Hajime’s leg in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> open houses and poorly timed hand jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no doubt in my mind that iwaizumi hajime is an oldest brother.

“Iwa-chan, how many bathrooms do you want?”

            Hajime hurried into the kitchen, trying to button his shirt with one hand while he reached for the loaf of bread sitting on the countertop. Tooru sat at the kitchen counter, tongue sticking out slightly in concentration as he penciled something into his planner.

            “Huh?”

            Hajime took a bite out of his piece of bread before shoving it into the toaster, disappearing down the hallway to pull a jacket over his shirt.

            “Bathrooms,” Tooru called from the front room. “Should we look at two bathroom houses? Or one?”

            The toast popped up and Hajime rushed into the kitchen, folding it in a napkin before heading for his bag on the coffee table. “Oikawa, I have to get to work—”

            “You weren’t saying that when you hit the snooze button three times this morning,” Tooru said, waving his pencil around in the air, eyes still on his planner.

            “Normal humans hit the snooze button,” Hajime grumbled, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

            The stool creaked and Hajime glanced over to see Tooru watching him, pencil tucked behind his ear as stared at him with wide eyes. “Do you care how many bathrooms?”

            “I don’t know.” Hajime ran a hand through his hair, checking his reflection in the mirror by the front door. “I haven’t thought about it yet.”

            “Okay.” Tooru got up from his seat, coming up behind Hajime to fix his bedhead from the back. “Because there’s an open house tonight after I get off shift. Ten minutes away from here. Two bedrooms, two baths.”

            Hajime sighed, turning around to face Tooru. “And you probably want me to pick you up?”

            Tooru stood up straighter, clasping his hands behind his back as he smiled extra-widely down at Hajime. “Yes, please.”

            “Don’t smile like that,” he said, turning away

            “Iwa-chaaaan…”

             “ _Bye_ , Oikawa.”

            He hurried down their front steps, heading to his car as Tooru hung out the front door.

            “It’s just a practice run!” he called. “To see what we like.”

            Hajime started the engine, sighing as he glanced at Tooru still standing in the open doorway. He rolled down his window, leaning an arm out the side.

            “I’ll see you at six, then.”

           

***

            “How was the restaurant?”

            Tooru buckled his seatbelt, looking out the window as Hajime drove them down the city street. “It was alright.” He sighed, leaning an arm against the window. “Kuroo was late. I had to cover his tables.”

            “That’s not like him,” Hajime said, looking over at Tooru. He just hummed in response, still looking out the window. They stopped at a red light and Hajime reached over into the glove box, tossing Tooru the GPS. “Do you have the address for the open house?”

            Tooru looked down at the GPS in his hands, glancing up at Hajime as the light turned green. “You still want to go?”

            “I said I would go.”

            “You didn’t sound like you wanted to go this morning.”

            “I was just in a hurry.” Hajime sighed, glancing at Tooru for a moment before looking back at the road. Tooru was looking out the window again, chin in his hand. “Hey.” He put a hand on Tooru’s knee, shaking it slightly. “I thought about bathrooms today.”

            Tooru looked over at Hajime. “You did?”

            “How do you feel about three bathrooms?”

            He cracked a grin, shifting in his seat so that he faced Hajime. “That’s more bathrooms then people, Iwa-chan.”

            “Well, you know.” Hajime sat up straighter, glancing in his rearview mirror. “Just in case people come over. You never know.”

            “You like having people over,” Tooru grinned.

            “I don’t.”

            “Iwa-chan, such a liar!” Tooru laughed.

            “I wish I had three bathrooms when I was growing up,” Hajime said, putting on his turn signal as Tooru set the GPS on the dashboard.

            “Really?” Tooru tugged on his seatbelt, settling back into his seat. “How many did you have?”

            “One.”

            “One bathroom for you and both your brothers?” Tooru laughed, crossing his legs. “That sounds like a nightmare.”

            “Don’t remind me.”

            “Did you fight them off to use it first?”

            “I’m the oldest,” Hajime said simply, glancing at Tooru. “What about your sister? Every time we go on vacation with your family she hogs the bathroom.”

            “Don’t remind me,” Tooru repeated, sticking out his tongue.

            Hajime glanced at the GPS, making another turn. “Well, I guess you always hog the bathroom too.”

            “Iwa-chaaan! I do not!”

            Hajime chuckled, spending the rest of the short drive in relative silence, half-listening as Tooru babbled about his work day. They turned onto a tree-lined street, Tooru pointing at a driveway with a few balloons dancing over the mailbox, a sign announcing the open house. They pulled up, Tooru hopping out immediately to look around.

            “This looks nice,” he said, holding out an arm for Hajime as he came around the car.

            “It does.” He let Tooru loop an arm through his, leading him up to the door and into the foyer. They signed in at a small table by the door, picking up a folder of information about the house.

            “Have you ever been to an open house?”

            “Mmmm…” Tooru was leafing through the folder, tongue peeking out between his lips as he scanned the pages. “I went with my sister to a few.” He snapped the folder shut, craning his head to look up at the skylight letting in the evening light from two stories up. “How long do you think it would take for dear Kuroo and Bokuto to break that?”

            Hajime just snorted, tugging on Tooru’s arm to catch up to the tour that was starting up. They fell in step at the back of the group, Tooru listening attentively as they moved from room to room. Hajime tried to pay attention, glancing around each spotless room as they passed through.

            “I feel like I’m playing house,” Hajime said as they headed up the stairs, the realtor talking about square footage from up ahead.

            “Iwa-chan, if you don’t pay attention you’ll never get a house for real,” Tooru said, leaning down to whisper teasingly in his ear. Hajime elbowed him away, Tooru just laughing as they followed the group into one of the bedrooms.

            “It just feels creepy,” Hajime muttered, running his hands along a dustless windowsill. “It’s so empty.”

            “It’s not empty.” Tooru dragged Hajime over to the closet, throwing open the door. A few jackets and empty clothes hangers hung motionless inside. “It’s just ready for you to move all your stuff in.” Tooru stepped inside, stooping slightly as he spread his arms out. “See? This is where you’d hang up all your old man shirts.”

            “I do not own old man shirts,” he said, yanking Tooru out of the closet as couples peered over their shoulders to get a look.

            “It’s alright if Iwa-chan doesn’t want to admit his terrible fashion sense,” Tooru said, turning away to skip after the tour group with a smile on his face. Hajime grit his teeth, grabbing Tooru’s hand to yank him back. Tooru just laughed, pressing a wet kiss to Hajime’s frown before leading him back to the group.

            Hajime wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling the corners of his lips turn up as Tooru laced his fingers with his.

 

***

            “Did you like the house?”

            Hajime shrugged, leaning back as he pushed his empty plate away. They sat in the burger joint two blocks away from the Aoba Johsai, Hajime checking his watch to make sure he and Daichi still had time before their lunch hour ended.

            “It was alright. We weren’t really looking seriously.”

            Kuroo reached across the table, helping himself to Daichi’s fries. “I can’t believe you guys are moving already.” Daichi pulled his plate away from Kuroo, sighing as Bokuto snuck a fry from his other side.

            “We aren’t moving yet.”

            “But still.” Kuroo chewed thoughtfully, propping his elbows up on the table. “Say, do you have a real estate agent yet?”

            “Not yet.” Hajime put his glass of water down, watching Kuroo suspiciously. “Why?”

            “I just know a guy that would do it cheap.”

            “ _You_ know a guy?” Daichi asked, eyebrows raised.

            “Why the tone of surprise?” Kuroo shot Daichi a wounded look, putting a hand over his heart. “He was an old neighbor of mine.”

            “Is it that Kenma guy?” Bokuto asked, mouth full of fries as he turned to Kuroo.

            “Yep.”

            “I liked him.” Bokuto swallowed, reaching out to grab more fries from Daichi’s plate. “Iwa, hire him.”

            “If Bokuto and Kuroo like him, he must be top-notch,” Daichi said dryly.

            “You never have faith in us, Daichi.” Kuroo propped his chin in his hands, giving Daichi an exaggerated frown. “That kind of talk hurts the soul.”

            “Get over it.”

            Hajime leaned back in his seat, wiping his mouth on his napkin as Kuroo launched a fry across the table. “Do you have his number?”

            “I have his business card somewhere…”

            Kuroo dug around in his jacket pockets, coming up with a fistful of receipts and gum wrappers, scattering them across the table before pulling out a wrinkled card. “Kozume Kenma. Here you go.”

            “You carry that around with you?” Daichi asked.

            “I asked him for a card when Iwaizumi told us they were moving.”

            “We’re not moving yet.”

            “ _Looking_ to move.”

            “Right.” Hajime stood up, buttoning up his coat as Daichi did the same. He shoved the card into his jeans, making sure his phone was still in his pocket. “I’ll give him a call,” he said, waving to Kuroo and Bokuto as he and Daichi headed out. “See you.”

           

***

            The front door opened and Hajime jolted awake, rubbing his eyes as he turned away from an old western movie that had started playing on the TV.

            “Iwa-chan.”

            The kitchen light flicked on, cabinet doors banging shut as Tooru rifled around in the kitchen. Hajime sat up, stifling a yawn as Tooru peaked his head into the living room.

            “Did you fall asleep waiting for me?”

            Hajime turned off the TV, crossing his arms across his chest. “No.”

            Tooru padded into the living room, bending down to plant a kiss to his cheek. “You’re a terrible liar, Iwa-chan,” he said, his lips turning up in a smirk. Hajime just rubbed at his eyes again, surprised when Tooru climbed onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“You wanted to wait up for me,” he grinned.

            “’course I did.”

            “Hajime.” Tooru kissed the side of his nose, then his cheek, lacing his fingers behind his neck. “You didn’t have to stay up for me.”

            Hajime pulled Tooru down for a proper kiss, letting his hand rest on his waist. “I wanted to.”

            Tooru broke away, letting his fingers drag in the short hairs at the nape of his neck. “But you hate getting up early for work.”

            Hajime just pulled him down again, both hands going to Tooru’s hips as he met him with parted lips. Tooru leaned back, exhaling slightly as Hajime moved to his jaw, mouthing down a line to his neck.

            “Did you set your alarm?”

            “Tooru.” Hajime pulled away from his neck, gripping Tooru’s hips closer. “Would you _shut up_?”

            Tooru laughed, letting Hajime pull him down again, meeting him open-mouthed for another kiss. Tooru let his hands play down the back of his shirt, Hajime grinding upwards as Tooru slid closer on his lap.

            “Hajime.” Tooru broke away to whisper against his lips, their noses bumping together before he moved to Hajime’s throat, kissing a line up to his jaw as Hajime arched his back, letting a hand slip up under his shirt and up Tooru’s spine.

            Tooru mouthed at his neck, Hajime groaning as Tooru slipped a hand down to palm at him under his jeans.

            “Bedroom?” Tooru asked and Hajime hummed in agreement, putting steady hands to Tooru’s back as he stood up, Tooru clinging to his neck, legs wrapped around Hajime’s waist.

            “As strong as ever, Iwa-chan,” Tooru said, leaning back, throwing Hajime off balance.

            “Oikawa—”

            Hajime bumped his shins into the coffee table and Tooru laughed, sliding out of Hajime’s grip to hit the floor, humming as he took Hajime’s hand to lead him down the hall instead.

            They stumbled into the bedroom, Tooru falling back against the bed as Hajime’s pulled off his shirt, climbing up after Tooru.

            “Did you have lunch with everyone today?”

            Hajime pulled away from Tooru’s lips, reaching for the zipper of his jeans. “Yeah, I guess.”

            Tooru lifted his hips, letting Hajime tug his pants off, laying back as he watched Hajime turn around to throw them at the hamper. “How was it?”

            “It was alright?”

            Hajime leaned down, Tooru wrapping his arms around his neck to kiss him languidly, running his hands across Hajime’s chest.

            Tooru pulled away for a second, curling his finger’s around Hajime’s neck. “I wish I went. I haven’t seen Sawamura-chan in forever.” He paused for a second, contemplating, before meeting Hajime in another kiss. “Like a week.”

            Hajime made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, kissing Tooru harder as he ran a hand up Hajime’s back, Tooru biting his bottom lip just the way he liked it.

            “Should we have him over on Friday night?”

            “ _Tooru_.” Hajime sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Do you not want to do this? I’ll go to sleep.”

            “Iwa-chan, you’re so cranky when you stay up late.” He sat up, pulling at the zipper of Hajime’s jeans, kissing him as he opened his mouth to retort. Tooru put a hand to Hajime’s chest, easing him down as he tugged at his pants, slipping them past his hips as he kissed a line down Hajime’s stomach. Hajime let his head fall back against the pillow, breathing hard as Tooru worked him through his briefs.

            “What’s this?”

            “Wha—?”

            Hajime propped himself up on his elbows, Tooru picking up a card that had fallen out of his jeans pocket, one hand still working Hajime as he read it.

            “Hajime, were you looking at real estate agents?”

            “Uh—”

            Tooru jumped up, abandoning his half-hearted hand job as he ran out of the room in his underwear, the door to their office banging open at the end of the hall. Hajime threw an arm over his face, groaning as he kicked at the bedspread.

            “He looks perfect!” Tooru shouted down the hall, coming back into their bedroom with his laptop open, kicking the door closed before climbing into bed beside Hajime. “His website says he works especially with people looking for their first home.”

            “Great,” Hajime said.

            “Where did you find him?”

            “I don’t know, Kuroo said he knew him.”

            Tooru started typing on his laptop and Hajime rolled over, hugging his face into the pillow as he let out a muffled groan. Tooru put a hand to his shoulder, patting him absentmindedly.

            “I can’t call him this late, right?”

            Hajime just grunted.

            “Aw, Iwa-chan.”

            Tooru’s hand disappeared, his weight shifting on the bed before Tooru settled on Hajime’s legs, letting a hand trace up his spine. “Do you want me to finish?” he said, running a hand under the waistband of Hajime’s briefs, tugging lightly.

            Hajime just nodded into his pillow, Tooru throwing his head back in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't wait to write oikawa and kenma interacting hoo boy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa is a sick puppy and iwaizumi gets real with his house contemplations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not abandoning this fic! i've been watching TOO much HGTV and i just finished finals

Hajime woke up to his alarm, reaching out blearily to shut it off before rolling over, stretching his arms out with a yawn. He frowned, his hand hitting Tooru’s soft, messy hair.

            “Oikawa?”

            Hajime rolled over, propping himself up on an elbow as he shook Tooru’s shoulder. He was usually out of bed by now, humming away in the bathroom or running errands at the shops. Instead he lay curled up underneath the covers, his lips shaking ever so slightly.

            He shook Tooru’s shoulder a little harder, kicking him slightly in the shins. “Hey, Tooru. Wake up.”

            “Hajime?”

            Tooru stirred, his voice barely there as he curled up tighter, his muscles visibly shaking now as he burrowed deeper under the blankets.

            Hajime pressed the back of his palm up against Tooru’s cheek, sighing as his skin burned under his touch.

            “Cold, Hajime,” Tooru whined, pushing his hand away.

            Hajime watched Tooru shiver for a moment before sitting up, stumbling out of bed with a yawn. He headed into the bathroom, shaking out a few ibuprofen and filling up a glass of water, taking it back into their bedroom.

            “Here.”

            He sat on Tooru’s side of the bed, shaking him gently until he opened his eyes, sitting up blearily.

            “Iwa-chan,” Tooru said softly, rubbing at the crust built up in his eyes, taking the pills Hajime handed him. “My knight in shining armor.”

            “Just take the pills, idiot,” Hajime said, holding out the cup of water.

            “That’s no way to talk to someone on their death bed,” he said, scrunching up his nose as he shivered again.

            “You must be feeling better if you can joke like that,” Hajime said, getting up to head to the dresser. He shucked off his sleep shirt, throwing it in the direction of their hamper before digging around for an undershirt in his drawer. The sound of a glass setting down softly on the nightstand reached Hajime’s ears and he turned around, finding Tooru watching him blankly from under the covers.

            “Do you want me to call Sugawara and ask him to cover your shift today?”

            Tooru rubbed at his nose idly, sniffling as he watched Hajime move quietly around the room. “Eh? No, I’ll go.”

            “Are you sure?”

            He walked over to the side of the bed, narrowing his eyes as he watched Tooru try to hold his shivering in check. “I think that’s a bad idea.”

            “I’ll be fine.” Tooru reached out, grabbing Hajime’s wrist in his slightly clammy palm. “I’m feeling better already.”

            Hajime didn’t say anything, just shook his wrist out of his grip before heading for the bathroom, turning on the faucet to wet his toothbrush. It was quiet in the house, the usual sounds of Tooru humming in the kitchen, a pot of coffee brewing or the TV playing softly absent this morning. He turned off the faucet, his ears ringing slightly in the silence that followed.

            When he walked back into the bedroom, Tooru was fast asleep again, snoring slightly. He had spread out over the whole bed, his socked feet sticking out of the covers on Hajime’s side as he shivered even in his sleep. Hajime just shook his head, pulling another blanket from their closet to cover him before pulling out his phone.

            It rang three times before Sugawara picked up, mumbling sleepily into the phone.

            “Do you think you could cover Oikawa’s shift today? He has a fever.”

            Hajime paused, listening to Sugawara’s sleepy drawl as he leaned against the doorframe, watching Tooru’s back rise and fall. He eased the door shut after a moment, stepping quietly down the hall.

 

 

***

 

            “Iba-chan, how was work?”

            Hajime shut the front door behind him, hanging up his jacket as he glanced over at Tooru propped up on one of the kitchen stools, his laptop open on the counter. He looked more alert than this morning, the only sign he was sick the thick college sweatshirt he was wearing that he’d probably stolen from one of Hajime’s drawers.

            “It was fine. I saw Hanamaki and Matsukawa for lunch.” He came up behind Tooru, leaning over his shoulder to peer at his laptop. “What are you up to?”

            “Kenma sent me the link to some houses,” he said, angling his screen so Hajime could see a one-story farmhouse, painted a mint green. Tooru’s voice sounded stuffed up, his words thick as he sniffled slightly. “I think they’re too small, though.”

            “You went and called that realtor?” Hajime said, his hands sliding absentmindedly to Tooru’s shoulders. “You sound like you should be in bed.”

            “What else was I supposed to do all day?” Tooru whined, swiveling in his stool to look at Hajime. “Suga-san called right before my shift and told me not to come in.”

            “Good.”

            Hajime pressed the back of his hand up against Tooru’s cheek again, humming slightly when he met cool skin. Tooru leaned into his touch, bringing his hand up to cover Hajime’s.

            “What do you think of these houses?”

            Tooru tapped his laptop and the screen flickered, a more modern-looking house with a wraparound porch showing up.

            “Hm.” Hajime leaned in closer, reaching over to click back and forth between the tabs Tooru had up.

            “I like the porch.”

            “What about this one—here, look—”

            Tooru’s sentence was punctuated with a loud sneeze, Hajime immediately pulling away as Tooru snuffled over his laptop.

            “Gross,” he said, pushing Tooru’s head forward as he moved into the kitchen.

            “You can’t just rough house a sick person, Iba-chan,” Tooru said, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. “I’b vulnerable.”

            “You’re disgusting,” Hajime said, placing a glass on the counter in front of Tooru and filling it with orange juice. “Now drink this.”

            “I hate orange juice.”

            “Maybe that’s why you’re sick,” Hajime said, rolling his eyes as he pulled open the fridge. “No vitamin C.”

            “Mom always made me chicken soup,” Tooru pouted, resting his head down on the counter, watching Hajime with his pathetic puppy eyes.

            Hajime snorted. “Did your mom also put up with your whining?”

            “Iba-chaaaaaan…”

            Tooru had buried his head in his arms, his voice muffled as he let out another loud sniffle.

            Hajime glanced at him, rolling his eyes as he pulled a can of chicken soup down from the cupboard.

 

 

***

 

 

            Hajime clicked off the TV, scratching his stomach as the room fell into darkness. Tooru had passed out between his legs on the couch in a haze of cold medicine, the cop show Hajime had been watching punctuated with muffled snoring. Now he lay with his head pillowed on Hajime’s thigh, a small puddle of drool collecting on his jeans.

            “Hey.”

            Hajime pulled his legs out from under him gently, sitting up to let Tooru’s head rest in his lap. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

            Tooru just mumbled incoherently, curling up around his knee when Hajime tried to shake him awake.

            “You can’t sleep on the couch when you’re sick,” Hajime said, trying to pull Tooru up by his torso.

            “Haji’e, stop…” Tooru slurred, wrapping an arm around Hajime’s leg. “Tired.”

            Hajime sighed, letting go of Tooru to slide out from under him, shaking his arm off his leg. Tooru just rolled over, coughing into the cushions before settling into deep, even breathing again.

            Hajime bent down, shaking him awake again before bracing himself, pulling Tooru up off the couch with a grunt.

            “Wha—Iwa-chan…”

            Tooru wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck, burying his face in his shoulder as Hajime carried him down the hall.

            “You’re heavy,” Hajime said, stopping in the doorway to readjust his hold under Tooru’s knees. Tooru just coughed in response, Hajime grimacing as he felt it against his neck.

            “I swear to god if you get me sick…”

            He set Tooru down on the bed, shucking off his own jeans before joining him under the covers. Tooru immediately inched forward, draping an arm around Hajime’s waist to hug him from behind.

            “I’m glad we’re getting a house together,” Tooru said, his words slurring together, his breath warm in Hajime’s ear.

            Hajime shifted slightly, letting Tooru press closer to him under the blankets. “How much of that cold medicine did you have?” he said, readjusting his pillow. “You sound drunk.”

            Tooru just laughed slightly, his breath tickling Hajime’s neck. It was quiet for a moment, Tooru’s breath evening out in the darkness of their bedroom.

            “I’m glad, too.”

            Tooru’s arm was limp around Hajime’s waist, his nose whistling slightly as he lay dead asleep.

 

 

 

***

 

 

            “How’s the house hunting going?” Kuroo asked, drumming his fingers on the kitchen counter, peering at the binder Tooru had left behind before his shift.

            “Slow.” Hajime propped his chin up in his hand, stifling a yawn as he worked on the newspaper’s crossword puzzle. “Oikawa was sick for a few days and that Kenma guy didn’t want to meet up with us.”

            Kuroo snorted, sliding Tooru’s binder closer to him on the counter. “Sounds like Kenma.”

            “He’s just as difficult as being friends with you,” Hajime said idly, penciling in a word.

            Bokuto looked up from the comics section of the newspaper he’d spread out on the opposite side of the counter, giving Kuroo a big grin. “Ouch, man.”

            Kuroo just gave him a look before flipping open the binder, making sure to keep the newspaper clippings of houses for sale from flying out. “Do you know what kind of house you want?”

            Hajime put his pencil down, watching Kuroo flip through Tooru’s neat, block writing, glossy pictures of empty rooms and porches on the pages. “I have an idea.”

            “What is this grand idea?” Kuroo said, stopping on a one-story house with brick siding. “Big enough to house all your very best friends when we have to drive our asses out of the city to see you?” Kuroo gave him a smirk, Bokuto nodding seriously from behind the counter. “This one looks kind of small for that.”

            “Why don’t you pay for it, then,” Hajime said, pulling the binder closer to him. He flipped to the next page, a two-story farmhouse with an attached garage, the selling price written neatly underneath in Tooru’s handwriting.

            “It looks like you have zero input in this house business,” Kuroo said from over his shoulder, looking down at all of Tooru’s notes.

            “What makes you say that?”

            “I mean, doesn’t Oikawa always plan everything anyway?” Bokuto said, wiggling his eyebrows from across the counter. “He’s always working too much on weird things. Sounds exhausting.”

            “ _No_ ,” Hajime said, closing the binder carefully. “We’re doing this together.”

            Kuroo sat back on his stool, grinning as he swirled his drink in his hands. “Then tell me all the details. How many closets? Bathrooms? Blue tile or white?”

            Hajime picked up his pencil again, pulling his crossword closer. “I was thinking three bedrooms.”

            “Three bedrooms?” Kuroo whistled, leaning forward on the counter.

            “I knew you secretly wanted us to stay over,” Bokuto said, grinning.

            “Sleepover in the suburbs,” Kuroo said.

            “Are you going to provide the popcorn?” Bokuto stood up straight, tapping his chin. “Nah, Akaashi would probably bring the snacks.”

            “Tell him to bring me beer.”

            “We’re _not_ doing that,” Hajime said, giving them a look. “I just want one guest bedroom, and one bedroom just in case—”

            Hajime closed his mouth abruptly, dropping his eyes back down to his crossword. “Just in case—for guests,” he finished lamely, twirling his pencil in his hands.

            Kuroo opened his mouth, shooting Bokuto an excited grin. “Oho, what kind of guests?”

            “Two guest bedrooms are kind of excessive, Iwaizumi.”

            “Maybe for a more permanent guest?” Kuroo said, raising an eyebrow. “The kind you have for eighteen years?”

            “Stop.” Hajime stood up from the counter, collecting their empty glasses to bring to the sink. “Why would you think that?”

            “Are his ears turning red?” Bokuto said, leaning across the counter to whisper loudly to Kuroo.

            “Don’t you two have a shift to be getting to?”

            “Don’t worry, Iwaizumi, we won’t tell Oikawa about your little slip up,” Kuroo said, snickering.

            “Yeah, our lips are sealed,” Bokuto said, miming zipping up his mouth.

            “That’s believable, coming from you.”

            Kuroo snorted, doubling over at Bokuto’s scandalized expression. “I’ll make sure Bokuto doesn’t tell anyone you want a little baby Iwaizumi—”

            Bokuto laughed as Iwaizumi lunged forward, pinning Kuroo’s arm behind his back until he started yelling.

           

 

 

 

***

 

 

            Tooru sat humming on the living room floor, arranging more house printouts in his binder as Hajime lay on the couch, book in hand. Every now and then the low buzz of the TV was punctuated by a sneeze, Tooru sniffling into his arm.

            Hajime put his book down on his stomach, watching Tooru slip another page into a thin plastic cover. He turned around after a moment, sensing Hajime’s eyes on him.

            “Did you call Kenma back yet?” he said, shifting into a sitting position on the couch as Tooru watched him with wide eyes.

            “Of course.” Tooru leaned forward, resting his forearms on Hajime’s crossed legs. “He wants to show us some houses on Saturday.”

            “Great.” Hajime was quiet for a moment, feeling Tooru’s eyes on him as he ran his fingers absentmindedly over Tooru’s arm.

            Tooru cocked his head, studying Hajime’s face. “Iwa-chan, what’s wrong?”

            “What do you want most in our house? If you could choose what you wanted?”

            “Hm.” Tooru sat back on his heels, licking his lips as he gave Hajime a smile. “I told Kenma we wanted something with three bathrooms and a porch, because you liked them. But I’d like a kitchen island to cook on.” Tooru’s eyes lit up, and he leaned forward again to rest his elbows on Hajime’s knees. “And better bathroom tiles than the tacky ones here.”

            “That’s it? Just a kitchen island?”

            “Eh?” Tooru propped his chin in Hajime’s lap, fixing him with a look. “As long as Iwa-chan likes it. And it’s not ugly. Sorry, Iwa-chan, sometimes you have terrible taste.”

            Hajime pressed his lips together, choosing to ignore the last bit. “How many bedrooms do you want?”

            “At least two. It would be nice to have guests sleep over.”

            “What about three?”

            Tooru rocked forward slightly, giving Hajime a smile from where he had his chin propped up on one of his knees. “That sounds nice.”

            “Okay.” Hajime sat back, running his fingers lightly through Tooru’s hair. “You know, we could have changed the bathroom tiles here if you wanted.”

            “Iwa-chan!”

            Tooru climbed up onto the couch, knocking Hajime onto his back as he threw his arms around his neck. “But we don’t have to change them now that we’re getting a house together.”

            Hajime grunted, almost doubling over as Tooru elbowed him in the gut in an attempt to drape himself over Hajime.

            “I think I want a bigger living room,” Tooru said, wiggling until he just fit in the space between Hajime and the cushions. “So we can get a bigger couch.”

            “I don’t know,” Hajime said, stretching out on the couch so that he squished Tooru up tighter against the cushions. “This is the perfect size for me.”

            “Iwa-chan, you brute,” Tooru said, laughing as he tried to push Hajime over. “And I want a bigger bed to get away from your heavy monkey arms at night.”

            Hajime pushed his face away, recoiling slightly when he felt Tooru’s snot rub off on his palm. Tooru ducked out from under his hand, letting his chin rest on Hajime’s shoulder.

            “What else do you want for our home?”

            “For our home?” Hajime was quiet for a moment, liking the way _our home_ felt on his lips. He shrugged, feeling Tooru’s chin move up with the movement. “Maybe a place outside to grill?”

            “Like a deck? Or a big backyard?”

            “Yeah.” He licked his lips, feeling Tooru watching him. “What about you?”

            Tooru hummed, Hajime feeling the vibration against his side. “I want a big glass backdoor that looks out over a nice yard. And big windows.”

            Hajime looked around their dim living room, the small window only letting in a sliver of streetlights from outside. “That sounds good.”

            Tooru shifted on the couch, letting his head rest against Hajime’s chest. “Do you want anything else?”

            Hajime bit his lip, not sure how to answer him.

            “I’m not sure yet,” he finally said, bringing up a hand to run through Tooru’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽ hajime gon tell tooru he wants a kid eventually

**Author's Note:**

> *strums guitar* are you ready for chapters of tooth-achingly sweet domestic fluff?


End file.
